Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-6}{2t} + \dfrac{3}{2t}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-6 + 3}{2t}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-3}{2t}$